Tragic beginnings
by SleepieCareBear
Summary: After a rough break up with her boyfriend Ron, Hermione seeks comfort in old friends, but all doesn't turn out has hoped. Will Hermione begin to see Harry in a new light?
1. Tragic Beginnings

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Thefly! He came up with the title!  
  
Hermione Granger sat sulkily in the back of her parents' car. She was on her way home after her fifth year at Hogwarts and she was sulking because her on-off boyfriend of a year, Ronald Weasley, had just broken up with her again for the umpteenth-time on the train home. He had claimed they needed to take a 'well-needed break'. Hermione snorted to herself in the backseat. 'Well-needed break' heh?'  
  
Hermione knew the real reason Ron had broken up with her. It hurt her to think about it, because she really did like Ron a lot. She would almost go as far as to say she loved him, but she couldn't make that leap, not when he kept doing this to her. Hermione knew that he was scared of commitment. Every time they had started getting serious that year he had broken it off. 'And this time! Oh this was the final straw!' Hermione steamed. She knew as well as Ron that the only reason he had broken up with her today day was because Ginny's friend Victoria was staying at his house this summer.  
  
Victoria was Ginny's best friend and Ginny had invited her to stay at their house for the summer. Hermione knew Ron liked Victoria, how could he not? She was beautiful. Hermione looked down at her hands, the frustration that had been building up inside her let it self out through her tears, which had started slowly trailing down her cheeks.  
  
Hermione's parents frowned at each other as they heard their daughters sob from the back seat of their car. She had told them what happened after she got off the train and that she didn't want to talk about it, if that was all right. So they obliged and didn't question her farther.  
  
Hermione wiped her tears away and looked out the window at the cars and scenery flying past. As she stared out the window she thought of Harry and all his troubles; how hers seemed so small and stupid compared to his. Voldemort had been steadily gaining power and growing stronger. And while he had yet to do anything major, it was only a matter of time.  
  
Whilst Hermione was lost in thought, they arrived at her house.  
  
"Hermione honey, we're home," her mother said gently to her, pulling Hermione out of her daydream.  
  
"Oh, okay," Hermione said climbing out of the car holding Crookshanks, while her dad got her luggage from the trunk of the car.  
  
Hermione followed her mother inside their three-bedroom suburban home. She walked all the way to the very end of the hall, and then pushed open the door to her room. She sat Crookshanks down and stood there taking in her room and how wonderful it felt to be home.  
  
Her room was painted a really light olive green, so light it almost looked white. Her queen bed was in the middle of her room, with an olive green feather comforter on top, a feather mattress underneath and several large fluffy pillows. On her dresser sat a few dusty trinkets, and a phone. She also had a desk, which she used to do her homework on. Hermione took a deep breath and then jumped on her bed, making a dull thud as she fell on her stomach and sunk into the mound of feathers. Where she slowly fell asleep lost in thought.  
  
Hermione's mom awoke her a few hours later to tell her it was time for dinner.  
  
After dinner Hermione went back to her room where thoughts of Ron invaded her mind. She tried studying to take her mid off of things, but to no avail. She sighed and lay her head down atop the book she had been studying in vain. After finding that was very uncomfortable, she lifted her head; opened her desk drawer and began digging through it. She pulled out a little notebook and a pen. She opened the book and doodled for a while and then she began flipping through the notebook. She saw a picture of her ten- year-old self and her best friend of the time Amber, pasted to a page.  
  
She and Amber had been best friends until she had been accepted to Hogwarts. They had kept in touch at first, but Hermione hadn't spoken to her in a few years. She looked down at the picture and wished she had someone to confide all her secrets in like she used to do with Amber. She wished she had someone to talk to about Ron. And then she thought, why couldn't she just call Amber? It was worth a shot, wasn't it? So Hermione picked up her phone and dialed Amber's number, which she was surprised she still remembered.  
  
"Hello?" Someone picked up on the other line.  
  
"Hi, is Amber there?" Hermione asked the speaker.  
  
"This is her," the person spoke.  
  
"Oh, hi Amber, it's Hermione. Do you remember me? I probably shouldn't have called . . . But I needed someone to talk to and my mind just instantly went to you." Hermione poured out.  
  
"Oh HEY! Of course I remember you! And don't be silly I'm glad you called! So what's wrong?" Amber exclaimed. Hermione brought the phone over to her bed and then she laid down and poured out everything about Ron, and everything that was bothering her to Amber. Well minus the whole witch- Hogwarts thing.  
  
"Oh Sweetie that's terrible! How did you put up with him? You should have given up on him after he dumped you the first time!" Amber gushed.  
  
"But Amber you don't understand, I've been friends with him since I was 11! And I think I might love him." Hermione explained.  
  
"Do you just die when he breaks up with and all you can think about is how much you just want to be in his arms and have him hold you tight? How much you miss the way he kisses you and all that good stuff? Or in other words, does it tear you apart to be away from him?" Amber asked.  
  
"Well no . . ." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Then you don't love him. Now don't get me wrong. I'm sure you like him a lot . . . But, maybe you were better off friends?" Amber suggested.  
  
"Maybe." Hermione sighed in agreement.  
  
"Hey Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have to go, my mom's yelling at me. But do you want to do something tomorrow? I can come pick you up if you want," Amber indicated.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to. What time will you be coming?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um, around one or two. Three at the latest! Well, see you then, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Hermione said. After hanging up the phone, Hermione went into the kitchen to get a glass of juice. Her mom was in there doing the dishes and smiled when she saw Hermione who smiled back.  
  
"Is it alright if Amber picks me up tomorrow and we go out and do something?" Hermione asked her mother as she opened the cabinet and pulled out a glass.  
  
"Is she who made you so happy?" Her mother inquired.  
  
"Yeah, so can I go?" Hermione asked again, walking to the refrigerator and opening it. She pulled out a carton of orange juice and closed the refrigerator.  
  
"Well, I guess I don't see anything wrong with that, it has been a while since you two have been able to hang out," her mom said rinsing a dish and setting it in the dish washer.  
  
"Thanks mom! She said she'd be here between one and three- er, if you said yes! Anyway I'm just going to read a bit and then go to bed," Hermione told her mom while she put the carton of orange juice up. Then she picked up her glass of juice and went back to her room. Where, she read for an hour or so before getting up and getting ready for bed.  
  
***  
  
Amber arrived around 2:30 P.M. the next day to pick Hermione up. They were now in Amber's black, Honda civic, on their way to the mall.  
  
"So Hermione, not to be rude or anything, but I have to ask, why did you call me? Why didn't you call one of your friends from school or something? Don't take this the wrong way, I mean I'm really glad you called and all. But, just curious as to why you chose me," Amber said.  
  
"Well . . ." Hermione started, there were many reasons why she had called Amber instead of one of her school friends. One being none of them had phones. But she couldn't very well tell her that.  
  
"I'm not really close with anyone at my school, except Ron and Harry. And well, I'm not really on speaking terms with Ron right now. And Harry well, Harry lives with his Aunt and Uncle and they don't take kindly to him getting phone calls. To tell you the truth, I saw a picture of you and I together in one of my old notebooks and I just missed hanging out with one of the girls, with you. I knew it was a long shot, but I called anyway," Hermione explained, subconsciously spinning her ring around her finger. She didn't normally wear jewelry other than a necklace sometimes, but this ring was special to her. Harry had given it to her for her birthday at the beginning or fifth year, right before she and Ron had become a couple. Whenever she was upset or nervous she subconsciously spun it around and around.  
  
Amber was silent for a moment, and then she turned to grin at Hermione for a quick moment before looking back at the road.  
  
"Who's this Harry?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Harry? Well didn't I tell you about him last night on the phone?" Hermione asked slightly bewildered, surely she hadn't forgotten to mention Harry.  
  
"No, you didn't, so tell me now!" Amber giggled.  
  
"Well . . . What do you want to know about him?" Hermione asked unsure where to start, because truthfully, she could go on about Harry for hours.  
  
"Um, well, let's see, to start, is he cute? When you say you're "close" to him, what exactly do you mean? Brotherly close? Friendly close? You're going to have to elaborate a bit. What are his hobbies? Oh just anything really, just tell me," Amber said in all seriousness. Hermione was shocked, why did Amber care about Harry? It was Ron she was having problems with! Ron was the one she thought she was in love with! Not Harry!  
  
"Well, okay. No, he's not 'cute'. He's handsome, there's a fine difference. And as for what I mean by being close to him, well, friendly I presume. He's always there for me, as I am there for him. Rather I get a not-so- satisfying-grade, or have a break up with Ron, no matter how large or small the problem I always go to Harry. Did I elaborate enough for your liking?" Hermione asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yes, it was very informing," Amber grinned. "But please do tell, you said you 'always go to Harry'. Now my question is, if you were going out with Ron, why did you go to Harry for these things?" Amber asked grinning rather cockily in Hermione's opinion.  
  
"Because Amber! Ron doesn't understand when I get upset over a grade! He thinks I'm being stupid! Harry is more sensitive, he understands and tells me it's okay. Unlike Ron, who would probably mock me," Hermione said huffily.  
  
Amber raised her eyebrow and glanced over at Hermione once more.  
  
"Okay first of all, why did you go out with this Ron fellow while you had this other guy Harry right there! He seems, well, perfect! And second, stop twisting that damn ring! It's annoying the bloody hell out of me!" Amber exclaimed.  
  
Hermione jumped and looked down at her hands, she had been completely unaware she had been fooling with the ring at all. In fact, she had forgotten she had it on all together. And as for her dating Harry, well, that was just preposterous! Wasn't it? She had never given it much thought. Harry just seemed to have so much to deal with; he was forced to grow up so fast and had all these things sitting on his shoulders. It didn't seem very fair to tell Harry she liked him and add more to the pile. 'Not that I do like him or anything,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, you didn't answer my question!" Amber said, getting impatient.  
  
"Because! Harry has had a very hard life! And I'm not going to add to it! And besides, I don't even like him," Hermione said, sounding like she was trying more to convince herself of this rather than Amber.  
  
"You said earlier he lived with his Aunt and Uncle, why's that?" Amber asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Because, his parents died when he was very young. He never knew them, and his Aunt and Uncle are horrible to him," Hermione said solemnly.  
  
"Oh," Amber said, almost inaudibly, and they drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
***  
  
"It's raining," Hermione said glumly to Amber as they walked out of the mall after several long hours of shopping. Hermione carried with her two medium sized bags, whereas, Amber was loaded down with a very large array of bags in all sizes. Hermione had bought two books, and five candles. She wasn't sure what all Amber had bought, but she knew she bought a lot of clothes, jewelry and makeup. None of which Hermione was very interested in.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to make a run for it," Amber told her.  
  
They sprinted across the large parking lot towards Amber's car, getting soaked the whole way. When they reached the car Amber unlocked it as quick as she could, which was a rather difficult task, considering all the bags she was trying to hold, while trying to slide a wet key into the lock. Finally she got the doors unlocked and they both climbed inside. Amber piled her many bags in the backseat of the car while Hermione climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
Hermione buckled her seatbelt and leaned back in her seat. Amber turned up the volume on the radio as she pulled out of the parking lot onto the crowded street. Hermione stared out the window at the heavy sheets rain falling all around them while some techno song blasted in her ears. It all seemed so surreal. Her right hand moved to spin the ring on her left hand around, only to meet bare skin. Hermione's head snapped up, and at the same time she heard Amber scream 'Oh my God!'  
  
Hermione looked out the windshield; they were spinning, spinning in a surreal dream. Hermione felt lost and alone, the techo music still blaring in her ears, while their car spun widely around the street. She wanted her ring, it made her feel safe, and she needed to feel safe right now. Hermione started to cry, and felt the impact of another vehicle smash into them before everything went black.  
  
***  
  
Hermione heard voices, though she couldn't make out any words. The voices were getting clearer and she could make out a few words, though she didn't understand what the voices were talking about. Nor did she recognize to whom these voices belonged to. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were so heavy! Hermione lay half asleep, not yet fully awake. 'My ring!' she thought suddenly. 'Oh no I lost it! I lost Harry's ring!' Hermione thought and started crying.  
  
"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Hermione heard someone ask her. Hope filled Hermione's heart it was her mother! It had all just been a bad dream! She would wake up and Amber would be coming to get her to go to the mall soon.  
  
Hermione fought as hard as she could to tug her eyelids upwards. When she finally managed to open her eyes, her tears blurred her vision. But she felt her heart sink as she realized this was not her room. She blinked groggily and looked at the women who had spoken to her, it was not her mother, but a middle-aged lady with brown hair that was pulled up in a bun. She was wearing a pink nurses outfit and small, square glasses.  
  
"Why are you crying?" The women asked softly.  
  
"I-I lost my ring," Hermione choked out, her mouth was really dry, and her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy again. She began to feel dizzy and closed her eyes. She was so confused! Where was she? And who was that women? Hermione thought hard, the last thing she remembered was being in the car, she remembered she had lost her ring; she remembered spinning, spinning so fast.  
  
Hermione inhaled deeply as she remembered what had happened, and she knew exactly where she was. She was in a hospital.  
  
"Oh sweetie, you can get a new ring!" The lady said gently. Anger coursed through Hermione. She couldn't just "get a new ring!" That was not plausible! Harry had given her that ring! It was special! She wasn't sure why, but it meant more to her than she ever knew and she wanted it back. She needed to feel it resting gently on her finger. It felt as if a piece of her was missing without it.  
  
Hermione re-opened her eyes, and blinked as they adjusted to the dim lighting in the room.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked, slurring her words slightly.  
  
"It's 1:55 in the morning, sweetie. Do you remember what happened?" The women asked.  
  
Hermione tried to nod her head, but the pain that ensued was unbearable. Hermione froze, the headache she now had was awful!  
  
The nurse, obviously sensing Hermione's pain by the look on her face, hurried away and came back a moment later with two pills and a glass of water.  
  
"It's codeine, it'll help the pain," the nurse explained dropping the pills into Hermione's mouth and preceding to hold the glass up to her mouth so she could swallow them.  
  
Hermione drank the water gratefully as it soothed her dry throat. When the nurse pulled the glass away Hermione spoke.  
  
"I remember that I was in a car crash, yes. But what happened? What's wrong with me? Is Amber okay?" Hermione started spouting out questions. The nurse looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before answering her questions.  
  
"Well, your car lost traction on the road in the rain, and another car crashed into yours before you finally stopped spinning. As for your injuries Miss. Granger, you broke your right upper thigh, and had a slight concussion. Amber, I'm assuming this is the young lady that was in the car with you, she has a nasty gash on her head, and broke several of her ribs, but she'll be fine as well. You are both very lucky girls," The nurse explained quietly.  
  
"Have my parents been notified?" Hermione whispered after a few minutes silence.  
  
"Yes, they were here up until an hour or so ago, they went home to get some rest, but they'll be back tomorrow, don't worry," The nurse said smiling gently at her.  
  
"Oh," Hermione mumbled disappointedly.  
  
"Well, we need to move you to a room now that you're awake. This is just the where we keep you under supervision until you wake up from the anesthesia. And since you're awake now, I should get your own room." The nurse said. "Oh and by the way, I will be your nurse for the rest of your stay here, my name is Tabatha, if you need anything, or anything hurts, just tell me." Hermione heard the nurse telling her but her eyelids had again begun to feel like lead again and were slowly closing.  
  
***  
  
The pain in Hermione's leg awoke her a few hours later. She opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in for any sign of Tabatha. She frowned upon seeing the room was empty. She guessed it was early morning by the pale sunlight that was shining on the walls through the small window in the opposing wall. She gritted her teeth as the pain in her leg intensified. She looked around for something set out for her to take, something to call a nurse with, anything! Again she saw nothing. She was about to scream in frustration and pain when the door was pushed open and Tabatha walked in carrying a tray.  
  
"Oh good! You're awake! Are you in pain? You were supposed to take another dose of Codeine an hour ago, but seeing as you were sleeping in peace I didn't see the need. Though I was about to wake you up anyhow for breakfast and such," Tabatha said.  
  
"My. Leg. Is. Killing. Me!" Hermione cried out through her still gritted teeth. Tabatha's face paled and she rushed over to Hermione and handed her two more pills and a glass of water. Hermione popped the pills in her mouth and gulped down the water as fast as she could. She yearned more than ever that she was back at Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey could just heal her with a quick potion or a wave of her wand.  
  
Hermione looked up at Tabatha quizzically as she plunked a tray of food down in front of her.  
  
"Eat." Tabatha instructed. She must be nuts, how could she eat while in such pain? Much less eat. that, Hermione thought looking down at the cold, hard grits and shriveled eggs in front of her.  
  
"Thanks anyway," Hermione said slowly, staring down at the food with detest.  
  
"You have to eat something Miss. Granger." Tabatha informed her. Hermione glared up at her.  
  
"Okay, Tabatha, my name is Hermione not Miss. Granger. Okay? And second, I'll eat when you give me-" Hermione paused and looked down at the stuff in front of her. "Food." she finished.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you're not being depressed about your situation and can still have such a - attitude despite the situation. But you have to eat and I'm afraid that's all we have," Tabatha said stiffly before walking out of the room, leaving the door open.  
  
Hermione frowned and started very slowly eating some of the food in front of her, grumbling to herself the whole time. Hermione managed to down another bite, and grimaced in disgust as she swallowed the nasty grits. There was no way she was eating anymore; she didn't care what anyone said. If she had anymore she would most likely just throw it all up anyhow, and what good would that do her?  
  
Suddenly Hermione felt a strange emotion wash over her, though she wasn't sure what it was. It felt as if the piece of her she felt was missing since she had lost her ring was no longer missing. She looked up at the door into the empty hallway, just to see someone walk past. It was a boy, who looked about her age. He had messy, raven hair, and he looked a lot like . . .  
  
"Harry?" Hermione questioned aloud.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's Chapter 1! WOOT! I have most of Chapter 2 already written. But I need your reviews to make me finish it! Okay? So please review, flame, give me constructive criticism, PLEASE ANYTHING! Just leave me feedback! PWEASE! And Secondly, I would like to give a HUGE thanks to HUW! AKA thefly. I really appreciate you pushing me to write this, and helping me with ideas! You rock!  
  
If you likes this story so far and you love H/Hr, You owe a thank you to thefly! Without him this would have been a Hermione/Seamus story! *doges all the stuff being thrown at her* I know I know! Forgive me! Anyhow, Go read thefly's stories! They're brilliant!  
  
Muahz! ~Spazzy 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.  
  
Harry was walking down the halls of the hospital. He had left the waiting room, where he had been waiting for his Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley, to go outside and get a bit of fresh air to clear his mind. Only problem was, he now found himself lost. Sighing he turned around to go back the way he came and hopefully end up back in the waiting room. However, as he kept going he found he couldn't remember if he had come from the left or right. So he just kept taking random turns in hope to find either a waiting room, or the exit.  
  
He was walking down a dim corridor when he thought he heard someone call his name. He stopped, thinking he was hearing things and turned around. There was no one there. He heard it again, this time a little louder.  
  
"Harry?" A feminine voice called uncertainly. That voice sounded really familiar to him. 'Hermione?' he wondered to himself. 'No, it can't be, what would she be doing in a muggle hospital?' he thought.  
  
Intrigued, Harry peeked into the room the voice had come from. There sat none other than Hermione Granger, looking rather forlorn. Surprised Harry rushed into the room to Hermione's side.  
  
"Hermione!? What's wrong? Why are you here?" Harry questioned, as he sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hands in his. Hermione stared at him, as if daring him to disappear.  
  
"I lost the ring you gave me," She murmured finally, looking down at her hands shamefully. Harry was perplexed, she still had that?  
  
"Hermione, that's okay. I'll buy you another ring," He said soothingly, rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands. She looked up at him, unshed tears filling her large, inquisitive brown eyes.  
  
"You're not mad?" She asked quietly. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Of course not," Harry said softly. Hermione smiled weakly at him and pulled one of her hands from his to wipe away a single tear that was trailing down her cheek.  
  
"Gosh, I feel like such a fool now!" She said, sniffling and laughing lightly.  
  
"What happened to you? Why are you here?" Harry asked again, his voice full of concern.  
  
"I was in a car accident. I broke my leg and had a concussion," Hermione explained, frowning slightly.  
  
"Oh," Harry said. "Does Ron know?" He asked after a moments silence. Hermione jumped at the mention of Ron's name. She blinked and glared at Harry.  
  
"No," She stated harshly.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how to take Hermione, she wasn't acting quite herself. 'Probably the medication.' he thought.  
  
"Do you want me to owl him?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"NO!" Hermione cried, her eyes blazing.  
  
"He's your boyfriend, don't you think he'd want to know that you're in the hospital and come see you?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
"Wouldn't want to make him leave he's precious Victoria," Hermione said sarcastically with a sneer on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah, she is staying with them this summer, isn't she? But Hermione he wouldn't cheat on you!" Harry proclaimed.  
  
"He wouldn't be, considering he broke up with me on the train after you got off. I thought you knew! Didn't he tell you? What did you think we were doing?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"I er, thought you two wanted to be alone to have a more private goodbye," Harry whispered, blushing furiously.  
  
"Heh," Hermione scoffed.  
  
"He- he did that? And he told you is was because of Victoria?" Harry asked letting this information sink in.  
  
"Of course not, Harry! He said we needed to take a 'well needed break'. But I knew that wasn't it. I'm not stupid Harry, I knew it was because of Victoria," Hermione said solemnly. "And if he thinks I'm going to go back out with him again he's got another thing coming! I know I'm not pretty and that he can do better . . . But I refuse to be someone's backup luggage!" Hermione added as an afterthought.  
  
"Hermione, you're wrong," Harry said staring deeply into her eyes. He saw anger flicker briefly in her eyes, but as quickly as it had come it was gone.  
  
"How's that?" She asked.  
  
"You are pretty. You're beautiful," Harry gulped. Hermione laughed.  
  
"That's funny Harry!" She said patting the top of his head.  
  
Harry was serious though, and he would have told her so too. If at that very moment the nurse hadn't come in.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked looking pointedly at Harry.  
  
"Um, Harry Potter Ma'am," Harry said softly.  
  
"Really? Well I don't know how or why you're in here, but I'm afraid you have to leave," She said as she walked over to the other side of Hermione's bed.  
  
"I'm not leaving her!" Harry insisted. The nurse raised one of her eyebrows at Harry.  
  
"Is that so? Because I believe you have a rather angry aunt looking for you in the waiting room just down the hall," She spoke strictly. Harry frowned, he couldn't leave her! I wouldn't leave her, he was staying and that was final.  
  
"Hermione? I have to go talk to my aunt, but I'll come back, I promise," Harry told her, standing up and leaning over to give her a hug, before leaving the room.  
  
After Harry left Hermione looked up at her nurse Tabtha.  
  
"He can stay can't he?" Hermione asked pleadingly. She didn't know why, but having Harry there with her made everything seem okay. He made her feel safe and content.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend of something?" Tabtha asked.  
  
"Harry? I wish, I mean.. No! He's not. He-he's just my friend!" Hermione said blushing a furious shade of scarlet at what she had said. Tabtha smiled knowingly at her.  
  
"Well, I'll see what I can do," She said.  
  
***  
  
Harry walked down the halls as fast as he could, and to his surprise found the waiting room quite quickly. 'Odd' he thought. He spotted his aunt and cousin sitting tempestuously in the far corner of the waiting room. As soon as his aunt saw him she was practically shaking with rage.  
  
"Where have you been boy? We're leaving! Just wait 'til we get home! You'll be punished for this!" She said quietly, yet forcefully.  
  
"Actually, I'm not going home with you. I'm staying here; my friend is hurt and I'm staying with her," Harry blinked.  
  
"Oh no you will not! You're coming home with us right now!" His aunt was practically spitting on him.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm staying here!" Harry said beginning to get angry.  
  
"No! I said you're coming with us! There's no way I'm coming back down here to get you later! Or paying for a taxi to do so! You. Are. Coming. Home. Now!" His aunt glared at him.  
  
"No, I'm not," Harry said and without waiting for an answer he turned and started walking back towards Hermione's room. His Aunt Petunia following him the whole way telling him otherwise. Harry paid no heed to her as he walked into Hermione's room. He stopped short however when he saw her parents huddled over her bed.  
  
"Harry you're back!" Hermione grinned when she saw him, making Harry feel less insecure. He smiled back and walked into the room, standing on the apposing side of the bed that Mr. And Mrs. Granger occupied.  
  
"I was just telling my parents about how you were here," She smiled. Harry smiled back weakly.  
  
"Hello Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger," Harry said smiling politely at them.  
  
"Hello Harry dear," Mrs. Granger smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here, it's good for Hermione to have someone to cheer her up."  
  
"Well . . ." Harry started frowning. "My aunt won't let me stay," he said nodding his head towards the door where his aunt and cousin stood angrily in the hallway. Mrs. Granger frowned also when she caught sight of the look of utter disappointment on her daughters face.  
  
"Perhaps, if Jonathan and I talk to her, she might re-consider," She spoke after a moment. Her husband gave her a funny look and she motioned towards Hermione with her eyes before looking back at her husband again. As if to say, look how sad she is. Mr. Granger sighed and gave in with a nod of his head. Mrs. Granger smiled and pulled him out to the hallway to talk to Petunia.  
  
Mrs. Granger returned to the room around 10 minutes later.  
  
"You can stay dear," She said smiling. "You don't mind staying the rest of the summer with us do you?" She asked.  
  
"N-no! Of course not! Thank you!" Harry said graciously.  
  
"It's no problem dear!" She exclaimed cheerily. Hermione looked over at Harry shocked at her mothers doing. He just smiled down at her, his eyes shinning with happiness. Hermione smiled, she was happy Harry was staying with her and she would be sure to thank her mother later.  
  
Mr. Granger came back in a few minutes later. "I've just talked with the doctor. He says we can bring Hermione home today. The only wrong with her is her leg and the scratches and bruises she has, which will heal on their own in time. We just have to bring her back in a week for a check up on her leg," he explained.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful!" Mrs. Granger cried.  
  
"Yeah it is! I don't think I could have taken anymore of that hospital food!" Hermione gagged causing Mr. Ganger to laugh at his daughters antics.  
  
"Well I'll go get the nurse and send her in to help you get Hermione in a wheel chair so we can get her out to the car, and get her prescriptions. Then I guess I'll meet you back in the waiting room," Mr. Granger said and then left to find Tabatha.  
  
***  
  
"Can I visit Amber before I leave?" Hermione asked Tabatha as she sat in her wheelchair ready to leave.  
  
"I suppose, she's in room 409, just down the hall and to the right," Tabatha said and then walked off.  
  
"Is it okay with you mom?" Hermione asked looking up at her mother.  
  
"Of course sweetie. I'll go wait in the waiting room and tell your father, you and Harry can go," She said smiling and turning the other way and heading off towards the waiting room.  
  
"So who's Amber?" Harry asked as he pushed Hermione down the hall.  
  
"She's my muggle friend who I was with when we got in the accident," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh," Harry said as they reached room 409. He pushed Hermione in slowly.  
  
"Hey Amber," Hermione said softly. The girl lying on the bed smiled.  
  
"Hermione?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, how are you?" She asked as Harry rolled her up to the side of Amber's bed. Harry stood silently behind her, unnoticed.  
  
"I've been better," Amber laughed and that's when she noticed Harry. She gasped and looked back down at Hermione.  
  
"Who's he?" Amber asked, flicking her gaze up once more towards Harry before back down at Hermione.  
  
"Not . . . Ron?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Nooo! This is Harry!" Hermione grinned. Amber's eyes lit up.  
  
"Ooh! Well hi Harry, it's nice to meet you I'm Amber. And Hermione, thanks for the introduction," Amber said, saying the last bit sarcastically.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too," Harry said politely.  
  
"Sorry Amber, I have to go though. My parents are waiting for me. Call me when you get home?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure, bye," Amber said as they left.  
  
After they met Mr. And Mrs. Granger in the waiting room Mr. Granger left to go pull the car around and they all piled in.  
  
They arrived at the Granger's home shortly, and Harry and Mr. Granger helped Hermione to her room.  
  
"Harry, will you bring be that book, the one on my desk there," Hermione asked pointing to her desk from her bed. Harry smiled as he handed her the book.  
  
"Harry?" Harry heard Mr.Granger call making his way into Hermione's room.  
  
"Yes Mr. Granger?" Harry asked when Mr. Granger appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I was going to go get Hermione's prescription filled and I thought perhaps you could go with me. That way on the way home we could stop by your Aunt and Uncle's and pick up your stuff," Mr. Ganger said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure," Harry said, following Mr. Granger down the hall.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was in her room, sitting on her bed while her mother brushed her hair. Hermione looked over to her dresser and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She practically laughed aloud at herself. She looked horrid! Her face was scratched, she had a black eye, and her lip was cut and swollen. She remember Harry's earlier statement of how she looked beautiful and smiled to herself.  
  
***  
  
Harry was lying on the queen bed in the guest room the Grangers has so kindly provided for him. He had gotten back from his trip with Mr. Granger around thirty minutes ago. The trip had been surprisingly uneventful. When they had arrived home Hermione had been asleep. So he had unpacked his belongings only to find Hermione still sleeping peacefully. She had looked so angelic lying there a content smile playing on her face.  
  
So now here Harry lie, lost in thought, many emotions coursing though him. He was elated, confused, angry, and worrisome all at once. He was elated to be able to stay with Hermione for the rest of the summer. Positively thrilled he had been when Mrs. Granger had asked him to stay, all he could think about was being there for Hermione while she was hurt. But now everything was starting to sink in and Harry's head was spinning. He was confused and angry with Ron for what he had done to Hermione. How could he haven done that to Hermione? And over Victoria no less! Victoria may have had a pretty face, but in Harry's opinion she was as shallow as they came. No, she was nothing compared to Hermione.  
  
Worry was now overtaking most of his concerns now though. He was worried about his staying with the Grangers. Was it safe? Was he putting them in danger by staying there? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if his staying there caused harm to Hermione or her parents. He remembered how Dumbledore had refused to let him stay with Ron last summer for safety reasons. Very concerned now Harry got up and walked over to the desk in his room and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill which he had placed in there only moments before. He quickly composed a letter to Dumbledore telling him what had happened and making sure it was alright for him to stay there.  
  
Then he walked over and opened Hedwig's cage and sent her off with the letter.  
  
"Harry?" Mrs. Granger called.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" Harry asked walking down the hall towards where her voice was coming from.  
  
"It's time for dinner," She said kindly when she saw him. So Harry sat and ate dinner with Mr. And Mrs. Granger before heading back to the guest room and going to sleep.  
  
He was awoken several hours later to the sounds of Hermione crying in her room down the hall.  
  
A/N: Dun dun DUN! hehehe! Sorry it took so long to get out! It's a little shorter than I wanted it to be though(  
  
Rozebunny: Thank you!  
  
aczavius: Well, neither . . . as you could see! Though those were very good ideas and I considered both of them!:)  
  
No name: Glad you like it! Or rather, find it interesting! That's great! I would love any advice you could give me:)  
  
Heaven: Yay! Heaven reviewed my story! and said I had a good start! heheh, Thanks for the review! Your stories rock!  
  
E. C. R. Potter: Now? Now? Well it is now.. but it's not the now it was then! er... Yeah Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!  
  
archforge: :) Thanks!  
  
duckies: Sorry if it wasn't fast enough..:( Glad you like it though! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
  
Hazelmist: Whew! *wipes brow* That's a relief! I like it better this way too! :) Thanks for reviewing! Get the next chapter of "Is this Love" Out soon! I love that story!!!! PLEASE?  
  
thefly: Yes, yes you would say that! LOL, but I would say that about yours too, hehehe. But only because they really are good! :)  
  
Alexandra6082005: Thanks!  
  
lilherm : The reason I didn't explain much about the ring, is because it really wasn't a big deal. I just thought it was sweet I guess. I dunno. Sorry.  
  
Mione's Angel: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as much as last chapter!  
  
Never In Ur Wildest Dreamz: Moore? Okay, here ya go! Hope you liked it!:) 


End file.
